


Who I Am

by Shnooperton99



Series: Adventures of a Witch [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Backstory, Death of Loved Ones, Family Tragedy, Flashbacks, Flirts, Keep on keeping on, M/M, More of Nolan's Life, Nolan just wanted some free time, Sad Memories, Witches, more flirting, second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shnooperton99/pseuds/Shnooperton99
Summary: While looking for my brother for the devastation he caused, memories from my past resurface and that horrific event still haunts me to this day





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second part in Nolan's life and adventure, hope you all enjoy. As always feedback would be wonderful, and if you guys have any thoughts or ideas as to where or what Nolan should do or go leave a comment. 
> 
> ~Shnooperton

_Being a witch for most of my life hasn’t been the easiest, dealing with all the hatred because I’m different than everyone else, and also the fear that maybe I might hurt or kill someone with the magic I possess. Having friends was difficult because of the “guilty by association” going on around town, if you were rumored to be friends with one of us witches then you were automatically a witch too._

 

_So I had no friends, was alone during most of my childhood, but thankfully I had my family. My family consisted of me, my dad, mom and my brother. Since we were basically ostracized and couldn’t make any friends, my brother and I were pretty close. Nate was only two years older than me but he sure didn’t act like it. He was full of immaturity and rage, a rage no one knew where it had come from or how to lessen it._

 

_One day Nate and I were playing catch in the backyard and I accidentally hit him square in the eye with the football, and he flipped shit he ran at me and tackled me to the ground with his face red like a tomato and, started wailing punches at me. I was screaming for him to get off but he wasn’t letting off until finally our father heard me screaming and ran out of the house and pulled him off. I had a broken nose, and had to have about 15 stitches around my eye sockets because he had beaten me so bad._

 

_No one was able to figure out why or how he manifested so much anger, but it wasn’t until the dreaded day of my life that everything came to ahead._

 

_It was a normal day in our house and everyone was home from school and work. Mom and dad were in the kitchen laughing and chatting about their days while cooking dinner. I had just gotten back from practicing my daily magic lesson in the secluded forest, and Nate had just finished coaching his league football team of teens._

 

_We all sat at the table and began eating the wonderful meal prepared and talked about our days and what all we did. When I began telling them about my magic lesson, Nate got upset at me because I was actively practicing magic and was causing more harm to the family socially._  
_  
_ Of course with Nate an argument ain’t over unless he gets to yell at me and feel like the victor, but this time I wasn’t backing down and going down without a fight. I stood my ground and yelled harsher or even louder than him. When all of a sudden a dark cloud of smoke was thrown at me and I was thrown across the room hitting the clock my mother kept in the dining room.

 

_Magic when practiced and used shows two forms, light and dark, and apparently Nate was learning dark magic behind our backs._

 

_Next thing I know both my parents are engaged in an epic magic battle with Nate, and with two light magicians against a dark magician you would think they would over power and stop him. Unfortunately once someone is so deep into dark magic and it infests their entire being as it did Nate it makes it real hard to overpower such strong force of magic with light._

 

_What happened next I can never burn from my memory, Nate throws a huge ball of dark magic straight at our parents knocking them both towards me and the broken clock, as they are falling broken shards of the clock impale our parents._

_Inches away from me I saw the life leave their bodies and render them lifeless. Looking up to Nate’s face he looks as if he was watching a damn comedy and was laughing._

_  
_ _“Guess you should never fight a dark magician huh?” he chuckles._

 

_“Why would you do that?!” I yell at him as I begin to stand up._

 

_“Those were our parents”_

 

_“Well not anymore” he says as he turns away and begins to head out of the room._

 

_“Where the fuck do you think you’re going Nate?!”_

 

_“Obviously away and out of this mess”_

 

_I form a ball of light and hurl it and Nate, and just before it reaches him he turns and flicks it away with a quick flick of a wrist._  
_  
_ “You think it is that easy huh? You think a little bit of magic will stop me?” He begins to cackle.

 

_“Oh brother you don’t know my true potential, you are better off running and hiding Nolan”_

  
_He leaves the house and that was the last time I saw my brother. No clue where he went or what happened, but all I know is that weird occurrences began popping up along the east coast shortly after his disappearance. People showing up dead with black dust surrounding their bodies, pure evidence of a dark magician._

  
_  
Shortly after Nate disappearing the funeral for my, our, parents was held. Everyone that showed up was curious and kept asking where Nate was. It was the hardest day not being able to tell anyone that Nate was the murder of my parents, my parents who loved unconditionally, and cared deeply about their community._

 

 

Being on the road all alone you get too many moments of silence when the radio cuts out and you get to thinkin’ of things best forgotten. It has been fifteen years since the death of my parents, and I still have not been able to find my brother.

 

He sure is a sneaky bastard, using magic to cloak himself from all forms of surveillance, even going so far as to clone someone's body to use for cover. Making it real damn hard to find his ass, but I wasn’t and haven’t stopped looking for him.

 

  
After leaving Kansas I headed southeast towards the gulf and thought I’d stop in Louisiana and submerge myself in the culture of the south, and maybe learn a little more of where I came from from a magical standpoint.

 

After getting settled into my motel room I thought I'd head down to one of the local diners and try some local cuisine.

 

I find a little family owned diner that specializes in delicious gumbo, and yummy cornbread. I'm a sucker for any type of bread so of course I had to stop in. Unfortunately fate had other plans and while I was in the midst of eating I got an email from a friend of mine from Montana who follows all police activity and listens to dozens of police scanners from across the country. He heard of some weird activity going on in Tennessee of people, whole families being found dead in their homes surrounded by black dust.

 

In the email he mentioned that not only has it been happening in Tennessee but in Alabama, Kentucky and Illinois. Apparently my brother has been getting around and killing innocent families. I wonder why he is doing this, what is his reasons for doing the things he has done?

 

After reading the email over multiple times, I knew what I had to do next; I had to go after Nate and stop him once and for all.

 

I take some time and determine my course of action, and believe that the best thing to do is head to Tennessee and follow every lead and strange occurrence that pops up. Hoping that this will lead to me finding my brother.

 

Knowing that this will be hard to do I think I might call up some backup from a few friends of mine. I pull my phone out and scroll down to the D’s and click the one called Dean, and the phone starts ringing.

 

After about three rings a voice answers it saying, “Hey, it’s Dean what can I do for you?”

 

“Dean, it's Nolan I may need your help”

 

“Nolan, how is everything going?”

 

“Oh everything's going just fine”

 

“What do you need help with? This is the first time you have needed my... umm… our help”

 

“Well not sure if you know of the strange deaths of whole families happening around the Midwest in Tennessee, but I am investigating them and will need your guy’s help” I tell him

 

“Actually we have been following all of the strange deaths across the Midwest, and not only in Tennessee, and if you have any information that would be helpful, that would be much appreciated man.”

 

“How about we meet up and discuss a few things, there are somethings you might need to know that would best be discussed in person.”

 

“Really, huh?” Dean questions me.

 

“Well, how about just meeting in Tennessee, I will send you the address to a motel and we will meet you there. We were on our way there to do some investigating and this is a great way to gather more intel and find out what the hell is going on”

 

“Perfect, I will start heading out shortly, I am in New Orleans so it will be a little while, but I will be there as quick as I can” I reply back.

 

“Okay, you be safe you hear? I don’t need you becoming roadkill because you want to see my pretty face okay?” He chuckles as he says his goodbye.

 

“Don’t you worry big boy I sure want to make sure I am alive to see your face again, not sure it would be a great idea to see it in Hell” I flirt on back.

 

“Alright see you when you get here.” He hangs up and I am left with a big smile on my face.

 

It has been about three months since my run in with the Winchester brothers and Cas and it sure has been a long three months. Most of that time was spent following dead end leads on the whereabouts on my brother. The time wasn’t spent not talking to any of the three men, I would typically talk to one of them a day, but I talked mostly to Dean.

 

Most of the time we traded little flirtations, but mainly we talked about the things we liked most, and for him it was his car Baby. The impala was a great work of machinery for him, and he expressed how much time and love went into making sure she stayed in great condition. For me I talked about my magic and how I was able to communicate with the dead, aka talking to spirits or ghosts, as most people would call them.

 

He was fascinated with that and asked lots of questions; with our first meeting etched in my brain I thought he had a thing against witches but turns out he is very open to learning about things that scare him, and maybe learn something new about himself.

 

I stop daydreaming about the boys and start on back to my motel room and start packing up and heading out to meet up with Dean… oh also Cas and Sam. As I get into my truck my phone dings, meaning I got a text and I check it and surprise, surprise it is from Dean and it's the address for the motel where we are planning on meeting. Unfortunately he and I won’t be alone… unless I persuade him to share a room; which is highly unlikely to happen.

 

I head on out and hope that when we meet that we can figure out where Nate is and how to stop him, and why he is doing what he is doing. Hopefully with the information they have that combined with what I know we can stop him from hurting and killing more people.

 

My brother needs to be stopped; once and for all.

 

 

“I am going to get you Nate, just you wait.”


End file.
